


Because I Love You

by yukiminkim, yukoami



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, why seventeen all catch each other's cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminkim/pseuds/yukiminkim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoami/pseuds/yukoami
Summary: Wonwoo is forced to face his feelings for Mingyu while he observes his members care for their loved one.Mingyu smiled “I don’t mind taking care of you…” he placed a chaste kiss to the top of Wonwoo’s head. “... because I love you.”
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 30
Kudos: 248





	1. A Frustrated Hao

**Author's Note:**

> Written with my amazing sister who always helps beta read my fics. Based on her adorable idea that she thought of when she caught the flu.

The dimming of natural light that made its way through the window pane signaled that evening was approaching. Wonwoo, who had tucked himself quite contently into the corner of the living room couch, finally set the book that he had clasped in his hands for the past couple of hours, down on the cushion next to him. Bringing a hand to take off rounded glasses, he rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand, sighing in relief. Maybe it was a good time to take a nap. That sounded nice. 

“Yah! Hurry up and walk like a normal person!” 

  
Startled at the sudden noise and opening of the front door, Wonwoo quickly placed his glasses back a top his nose and cocked his head slightly to the side to see who was entering the dorm, all the while not moving from the most comfortable spot in the whole world, aside from his bed, that was.

“Junhui...let go and go sit down.” An exasperated Minghao walked past the older sitting on the couch, dragging a clingy Jun that was attached to the smaller one’s waist. 

“My head hurts Hao~.”

“That’s why I said to sit down, idiot. Go sit over there by Wonwoo-hyung. Tsk, seriously...so whiny.” The last part was grumbled under the younger member’s breath once Jun had conceded and trudged his way to the couch, while Minghao disappeared down the dorm hallway. 

“Wonwoo~ my head is going to explode~.” Throwing himself on the couch, legs hitting the other that had claimed the couch first, Jun closed his eyes and exhaled a long sigh. 

Uncurling his legs and untucking himself from the warmest, happiest spot on the couch, Wonwoo’s feet touched the cold, wooden floors. Leaning over slightly to get a better look at his friend, he noticed the slight tinge of red that laid upon the other man’s cheek.

“What happened? Your face is flushed. Are you sick?” 

“Jun’s dumbass wasn’t feeling well from yesterday and he still went out today, in the cold, in the middle of winter, dressed in only one coat to galavant around downtown,” Minghao commented, coming out of the bathroom and holding a damp hand towel. 

“Ah…” was all that Wonwoo could come up with. He definitely didn’t want to upset the already annoyed Minghao. Standing up, Wonwoo quietly padded over to the kitchen and brought a glass of water over. 

“Thank you hyung.” Minghao now had Jun’s head resting in his lap with the folded hand towel placed gently on the older’s burning forehead. “Say, thank you Wonwoo.” The younger said softly, addressing Jun. 

“Thank you, Wonu.” Jun whined out, turning his head and nuzzling against Minghao’s stomach. 

“Yah! Junhui! The towel...ugh sit up. Drink some water.” 

After making sure Jun drank all the water in the cup and affectionately wiped away any water droplets, Minghao looked up slightly smiling in a pleading way at the not-sick older member, who was still standing by.

“Can you help me drag his big body to my room? I would be very grateful.” Jun now had his head rested against his boyfriend’s shoulder, eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar. 

“Yeah. Sure.” Nodding, Wonwoo gently took hold of his friend’s arm and pulled him to stand up. 

A small grunt left the other’s lips and Jun begrudgingly stood up. “That couch was the most comfortable place ever.” 

Scoffing, Wonwoo tossed an arm around the other. “I know. You kicked me out of my couch spot with your diseased body.” 

“Why are we at your dorm? Or are you at our dorm? Or-” 

Wonwoo cut his friend off, saving himself from the fever induced ramblings, “Soonyoung needed help with setting up his new phone so I was called up here and then was drained of all my energy and couldn’t go back down so I stayed. Lucky for you.”

A small scoff was heard from Minghao, who the other two were following. Well, one was following and the other was clinging on to his friend’s shoulders, eye closed, leaning almost his full body weight on his slimmer friend, and stumbling around. Wonwoo definitely needed a nap after this. 

“It’s like we have been walking forever~.” 

“Stop being dramatic. Here, you can toss him on the bed.” Minghao held the door open for the older, wringing the hand towel slightly in his hands. 

Bringing Jun to Minghao’s bed, Wonwoo slowly let the other go, making sure his sick friend didn’t hit the ground accidently. 

“Thanks hyung. Sorry to bother you and make you use up what little energy you conserved.” Smirking, Minghao patted Wonwoo on the shoulder. 

“It’s okay. I have an excuse to now sleep for the rest of the day after this tiring adventure.” Wonwoo smiled and headed towards the door. 

“Here, put the covers over you and don’t move your head while the towel is on. We need to cool your body temperature down.” 

Looking back over his shoulder, Wonwoo observed the gentle tone and look that Minghao gave the other lying in his bed as he softly ran his fingers through light brown hair. 

“Thank you Hao~” Turning his head and ignoring Minghao’s prior instructions of staying still, he wrapped his arms around the smaller one’s middle and cuddled into the younger’s stomach once again. 

“Aish, you’re lucky I did all this because I love you, Junhui.” Minghao quietly said, patting the other’s head. 

Wonwoo closed the door and made his way back downstairs, making sure to grab his book before leaving. 

Upon entering his own dorm, Wonwoo was met with Mingyu’s tall stature at the door, almost colliding with the other, “Oh Wonu-hyung! I was wondering where you were. I was just about to go upstairs to check.” 

“I was up there but I’m back.” Quickly patting the younger’s chest in an attempt to make him move, Wonwoo slipped past the taller member and plopped himself on the bed that was moved into the living room. 

“Did you see Jun-hyung? Minghao and I had to go pick him up from downtown because he got sick.”

Rolling over on his side and placing his book on the side table, Wonwoo hummed a response. 

“Mmnn...and I had to move him to Minghao’s room. He couldn’t even walk but I think he was being slightly dramatic.” Placing his face on the pillow, Wonwoo took his glasses off and ran a hand over his face, closing his eyes. The pillow felt very nice. 

“Oi Wonwoo are you getting sick too? You shouldn’t have helped Jun move. I’m sure he could have done it himself. And that’s Minghao’s boyfriend so that should have been his problem. Hello? Are you listening to me?” Moving over to the older, Mingyu placed a hand on Wonwoo’s forehead. 

Swatting the other’s hand away, Wonwoo sat up and scowled up at the taller figure. “I’m fine, Mingyu.”

“Well, just stay healthy hyung and stop hanging around sick members.” Mingyu padded over to the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. 

Sighing, Wonwoo tossed the covers over his body, deciding to take that nap he needed. 


	2. Medicine for Kwannie

“Here.” Mingyu draped his extra coat over Wonwoo’s shoulders that he had been carrying. 

It was an unusually sunny day but the winter air was still frigid and agreeing to walk back to the dorms from practice to, as Seungcheol said, “enjoy the sun while it lasts and create lasting bonding, teammate memories”, was immediately regretted by the freezing Wonwoo. What he needed right now was a very, very hot shower that would drain away the cold that seemed to have seeped into his bones. 

“Are you not cold?” Wonwoo glanced over at the other who was dressed plainly in a black hoodie.

“Nah, I’m still hot from practice. You, on the other hand, look like you are about to die.” Laughing, Mingyu poked the older man on the cheek. 

Wonwoo was covered almost thoroughly from head to toe, with layers of clothing and a black beanie sheltering his ears from the harsh winter breeze. 

“Shut up.” Wonwoo playfully pushed the other away and zipped up the extra coat that encompassed his body. He sniffed and adjusted the mask that sat on the lower half of his face. The cold air was making his nose run and he really needed to go home and take that hot shower. 

“Oh shoots. Guys, I need to stop at the convenience store real quick.” Vernon shouted to the group of boys while jogging back to the store they had just passed. 

“Yeah that’s fine. Let’s get snacks too.” Mingyu added while following Vernon into the little corner store. 

Wonwoo sighed. He really wanted to go home. But standing and waiting in the store beat standing and waiting outside in the cold so he followed the rest of his members. 

“I think these are Jeonghan’s favorite right?” The group leader glanced at Wonwoo, who approached his older friend that held up a snack bag in his hand. 

“I guess. It’s either that flavor or this one...or maybe that flavor over there. This also looks like something he ate the other day.” Wonwoo contemplated while picking up another snack bag, glancing at it, then holding it up for his hyung to see. 

Seungcheol chuckled at the reply he got, sarcastically retorting with, “Psh, thank you for all your help and insightful input.” 

“You’re welcome!” Wonwoo smiled behind his mask, his eyes forming crescent moons. Leaving the leader to contemplate which snack flavor to buy, he made his way over to a concentrated looking Vernon. 

Randomly poking at medicine boxes on his way to stand next to the younger member, Wonwoo peeked at the perplexed boy that had his hands crossed over his chest, lips jutted out and brows furrowed. 

“Uh, hyung…I need help. Which of...these,” the other motioned to the whole shelf, “should I buy?” 

Picking up a random box and looking at what symptoms the medicine cures, Wonwoo shrugged. 

“I’m not sure anything here can help with your hearing and listening problems, Hansol.” 

Snickering, Vernon lightly hit the taller. “Well, damn. I guess I gotta find another place for those meds.” 

Turning his attention back to the overwhelming shelf of medicine, Vernon also picked up a random box. “But I think something here should be able to help Seungkwan get over his cold...right?” 

“He’s sick?” 

“Yeah...and he has been in a mood since. So I wanted to get something for him to make him feel better you know?” 

“Mmnn.” Nodding, Wonwoo began carefully examining the boxes. “Uhhh...maybe this? Or this?” He picked up another box, “Or this?” 

“Hyung...I don’t want to buy every single box.” Vernon glanced between all the medicine boxes in his hands and his older member. 

“This one...this works the best. And get something to help with sleeping too.” Both boys turned to look at Mingyu who casually strolled towards them, pointing over the younger one’s shoulder at a blue covered box. 

Shifting his attention to the medicine shelf, the tallest member grabbed another pill box off the shelf after a short while. “And...here. This should work well for sleeping.” 

Vernon nodded absentmindedly and proceeded to put the unwanted boxes back. “Thanks hyung! I think I will buy some snacks too for Kwan too...give me a sec.” 

Wonwoo teasingly scowled at Mingyu, who wore a smirk on his face. 

“I was just in the middle of suggesting to Hansol that the blue box is the best. You didn’t have to butt in.” 

“I’m sure you were, hyung.” The taller of the two patted his head, fixing the beanie to cover the bottom of Wonwoo’s exposed ears, which were tinged a light pink. Probably...most definitely from the cold winter air and nothing else (never mind the fact that the heater was blasting throughout the small convenience store.)

“Ready?” Seungcheol had several bags in his hands, motioning with his head towards the exit. 

“Wow, Coups-hyung! What did you buy? Is there something for me too?” Mingyu strided over to the eldest, trying to peek into the plastic bags. 

“No! Go buy your own! These are for other people!” Seungcheol shouted, moving away from the younger member and out the door.

“Aw hyung, but will you share? Can I just have one of these snacks? Why did you buy so many of the same thing with different flavors? Hyung?!” Mingyu chased after the leader out of the store.

Wonwoo made his way towards Vernon, who had finished paying.

“Okay,” the younger said, putting his wallet in his back pocket and shifting the plastic bag of items from one hand to another, “Thanks for your help, Wonwoo-hyung.” A big smile was given as the boys left the convenience store. 

“I didn’t do much. But you’re welcome.” Wonwoo shrugged. 

“I hope this stuff works, because I love the guy a lot, but I don’t know if I can take the grumpiness and extra sass that comes with a sick Kwan, ya know?” 

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Wonwoo smiled, while a loud voice coming from further down the street caught his attention.

“YAH! ALL THOSE ARE FOR JEONGHAN-HYUNG? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” 

Wonwoo shifted the slightly larger coat and shoved his hands in the jacket pockets, finding a hot pack in each pocket. Grasping on to the heated packs, he made his way to catch up with the rest of the group. He still couldn’t wait for that hot shower, but for now Wonwoo felt warm enough with Mingyu’s borrowed coat. 


	3. Jihoon vs. Jook

Wonwoo stared at Jihoon. Jihoon stared at the pot in front of him. 

“Well...staring at it won’t help.” 

The producer of the group sighed for the tenth time since the two entered the kitchen, “I’m figuring out how to go about this.”

Wonwoo casually gestured over the big empty pot that sat on the stove, “I think you just put all the things in and then it turns into jook.”

Jihoon crossed his arms over his chest and without sparing the other a glance, he answered “And that is why you don’t cook for us.” After a short lived silence, the shorter of the two pushed his sleeves over his elbows. 

“Alright. I will start with boiling the chicken, ginger and the broth, soak and cut the mushrooms, add the chopped chives and cilantro then add washed rice once the broth has had time to boil. Sounds good?” 

“I mean...sure. Sounds like what I said but whatever.” Wonwoo shrugged his shoulders and moved to sit on the ground, leaning his body against the kitchen cabinets. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his hands there, which clutched his phone. 

“Why are you even in here? You’re taking up space. Go play your game somewhere else.” Jihoon nudged Wonwoo’s leg with his own foot while turning on the stove. 

“Moral support.” 

The shorter let out a breathy laugh. “Thank you for sitting there, taking up space and doing nothing. I feel the support.” 

Wonwoo pointed his face upwards, smiling at his friend. 

After about 45 minutes, Jihoon nudged the other that was still curled against the cabinets, phone still in hand. “I think it’s done. Is it done? Does it look done?”

Standing up and stretching his legs, Wonwoo leaned over to peer into the pot. 

“It smells like jook and looks like it. Did you try it?” He asked, sending the other a questioning glance. 

“No. That’s what you’re here for...to see if it tastes like crap and if I just wasted almost an hour of my life making this shit.” Jihoon stirred the porridge and spooned a small amount, blowing on it before feeding his friend. 

Wonwoo took the small bite, smacking his lips a bit and nodding his approval, “Good. I like it.”

Jihoon turned his gaze back to the pot and continued to frown, tilting his head to the side, “I don’t know… I feel like I’m missing something.” 

Wonwoo scanned the ingredients that were strewn across the counter tops. “Ah, here,” He held up a glass container with chopped garlic in it, “Did you add this? Mingyu adds like two spoonfuls of garlic when he makes it.” 

Snapping his fingers Jihoon nods his head and adds the missing ingredient. “Yes, yes.” The shorter mumbles in english mixing the jook once again and spooning another heapful of the porridge, shoving it towards Wonwoo’s face who took another taste. 

“Mnn...yeah. That’s good. But I don’t think Soonyoung would even care if it was missing. Can he even taste food with his cold?”

“No, and he keeps complaining about it.” The shorter grumbled, “But I’m gonna have to eat this too so it needed to taste decent.” 

As if right on cue, a blanketed figure trudged through the front door of the shared dorm. The huge comforter was wrapped around Soonyoung’s entire body, including his head. Only his face was visible, squished cheeks, red nose, and glossy eyes. 

“Aish, I’m lonely and my nose is stuck, and I cannot breathe, and my head is sore, and my body is sore, and I keep sneezing, and Hoonie won’t even give me a hug. This cold totally sucks.” 

Rolling his eyes, Jihoon walked over to take out a glass bowl. “Go sit at the table.” 

Soonyoung obeyed without question. Wonwoo followed the blanketed figure out of the kitchen pulling the blanket off the other’s head playfully which earned him a half-hearted glare and a whine. 

“Stop~...I’m sick. I need love.” Throwing himself in the chair, with the blankets still wrapped around him, Soonyoung placed his forehead against the wooden table. Wonwoo sat across the table, continuing his mobile game, ignoring the other’s unexpected presence. “Will you give me love, Hoonie?” Soonyoung gave a muffled shout through the blankets. 

“No.” Came the short response from the kitchen. Shuffling feet were then heard, as the producer came towards the dining table. “But here, I will give you this. Eat.” 

Soonyoung’s head popped up and glossy eyes looked from the steaming porridge to the shorter man that plopped himself in the seat next to Soonyoung. “You made this for me?” 

“Didn’t I say I will give you this? Are your ears clogged too?” Grumbling, Jihoon quickly spooned some of the jook, blew on it and leaned towards the other, “Eat.” 

Soonyoung opened his mouth wide and silently chewed and swallowed the given food. 

“Awww Hoonie _is_ giving me _love_ ~! It’s good! I wish I could taste it better! I bet it is the best jook anyone has ever made...well my mom does make a good jook too. But yours is definitely a close second!” 

“It’s just jook, calm down.” Jihoon placed the spoon in the bowl and leaned back in his chair, fixing the baseball cap that was atop his head. 

“But you made it with all your heart because you love me and care about me and want me healthy and want me to feel better! Right?” 

The shorter producer sighed for the twenty-sixth time since the self imposed task of cooking had begun (Wonwoo has been keeping track). 

“Just eat already.” 

“Are you gonna eat too? Or are you gonna order out?” 

“I’ll eat this too so you aren’t jealous.” Jihoon gave a small smirk and picked himself up again, heading towards the kitchen. 

“Awwwww isn’t he so sweet Wonu?” Soonyoung shoved another spoonful into his mouth before turning his attention on the other. 

“Isn’t it just food? Do you get this mushy when the manager’s bring you food? Or the waiters at a restaurant?” Wonwoo didn’t spare the other a glance, still focusing on his game. 

“Aigoo, no it’s different! Someone I love _made_ me food when I am _sick_...it’s different. Special!” A big grin split across the choreographers faces, causing his eyes to form into tiny slits. 

Wonwoo looked up from his phone and blankly stared at his friend. 

“It’s love I tell you...love. He loves me and makes me food to make me feel better. It’s the little things that make you fall and the little things they do to show you how much they care. When you become my age you will understand, young one.” 

“You are one month older.” Wonwoo blatantly states. 

“Shhhh.” Soonyoung shakes his head, eating another spoonful of the homemade jook, still smiling. 

\---

“Did you have fun being a third wheel today Wonu-hyung?” Mingyu’s legs were stretched out on the dorm floor, leaning back on outstretched arms, while a random TV show played quietly. The older man had just finished showering and came to sit cross legged beside his member, while continuing to dry his hair. 

The dorm still smelled strongly of the homemade jook that was, according to Soonyoung, handcrafted with all the love in the world. 

“It was pleasant. An activity I would highly suggest. Especially when Soonyoung is high on his love for Jihoon and won’t shut up about how much he adores when Jihoons makes him food.” 

“Is that how you feel when I make you food hyung?” A cocky smile was plastered on Mingyu. His head tilted towards the other, arms slightly flexed from supporting his build. Mingyu’s eyes stared into Wonwoo’s own dark ones. 

Wonwoo breaks eye contact quickly, bringing his knees to his chest and throwing the damp towel at Mingyu’s face, who only let out a loud laugh. 

“Ew, no. It’s food. It’s nothing special when you’re sick.”

“Mmnn, I see. Well, you’ve been hanging out with a lot of sick people these past weeks. Make sure you don’t get sick, hyung. I’ll be very upset.” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the stern look that Mingyu gave. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Standing up and tossing his towel on the drying rack beside his bed stationed in the living room, Wonwoo lied down bringing his phone to his face, returning to the mobile game that has held his attention all day. Mingyu’s TV show continued to play in the background and a comfortable silence enveloped the two, only breaking here and there for short, quiet questions and equally soft replies. After a few hours, sleep soon blurred Wonwoo’s vision . 

After a while, and after dropping the remote control twice, Mingyu turned off the TV, glancing at the sleeping Wonwoo. He stands up, walking over to the curled up form of his group member. Mingyu gently covered the other with another blanket, taking the phone out of the laxed grasp of the sleeping boy and setting it on the bedside table. 

Brushing Wonwoo’s bangs aside, Mingyu quietly whispers out, “Good night, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jook is a Korean rice porridge, usually make when people are sick :)


	4. A Kiss for Seungcheol

It was the fourth loss in a row, and frankly he was quite frustrated. Wonwoo dropped his head against the wooden desk that held the shared PC and gaming consoles, immediately regretting it for now he had an added pain to his inner frustration. Rubbing his reddened forehead with sweater covered fingertips, Wonwoo frowned at the PC game that he had been playing for hours now. His room that was once filled with natural light peeking through the small windows that adorned the bedroom walls, was now darkened and he realized the only source of light was streaming from the computer screen that was stationed in front of him. 

Leaning back and stretching in his seat, Wonwoo lifted his legs up onto the cushioned chair. His toes were freezing and he hoped by bringing his knees to his chest and curling his toes into themselves, he could warm them up a bit. Another option would be to put on socks and grab a blanket, but that would require him to get up and move across the room, find the mentioned items, put the socks on, wrap the blanket around himself and then go back to his original spot all the way across the room. That just seemed like too much work and effort so he settled for curling himself into the chair and hope for the best. 

Wonwoo sighed, pouting his lips and looking back and the computer screen contemplating if he should try again or play something different. His thoughts were soon interrupted with the opening of the room door, light blaring into the dark room. 

“I told you do not tempt me Jeonghan~! I cannot and will not! These are off limits!” Seungcheol rushed into the opened door and threw himself face first onto the one bed that was in the shared room. 

“Okay but it won’t even be anything. It will be two seconds. Come on Cheollie,” a smiling Jeonghan followed the leader into the room and stood looking down at the older. 

Startled from the loud entrance of the other two, Wonwoo looked wide eyed at the couple, swiveling in the computer chair to look at the two older men. 

“No. I’m off limits until further notice,” the muffled reply of their leader was heard. 

“Aish you are exaggerating.” Leaning his weight on one leg and jutting out his hip, Jeonghan crossed his arms over his chest. “Tell him he is a big baby Wonu-ah.” 

Looking up and meeting Jeonghan’s shining eyes, Wonwoo blinked. Before he could get any words out, Seungcheol turned over and sat up on the bed. 

“No, Wonwoo is a smart, educated kid and he knows that it would not be healthy to do  _ that  _ while I am like this. Right?” 

Widening his eyes, the youngest of the three put his head in his knees. 

“Please don’t drag me into a sex conversation again. I don’t want to hear it.” 

“What?! We are not talking about that! And what do you mean ‘again’?” Cheol looked over to his roommate with a shocked and questioning face.

“Oh stop. That was barely a sex conversation Wonu-ah. I just asked if you liked big d-” 

Jeonghan was quickly interrupted by a loud shout of “Hyung!” as well as the sound of running feet as the oldest of the three hastily ran over and covered Wonwoo’s ears with two large hands. 

“Hannie! Don’t continue that sentence!” 

“We already had the conversation a while ago. He already heard the question before Cheol.” 

“Still, he does not need a repeat! Aish Hannie!” 

Wonwoo looked up at Seungcheol, who had panic written all over his face. The younger also noticed the slight flush in the other’s cheeks and how unusually warm his hands were. 

Taking the hands off his ear, Wonwoo frowned at the older man. “Hyung are you sick too?” 

Sighing, Cheol patted Wonwoo’s head and sat himself back on the bed, running a hand through dark, messy locks. 

“It’s been going around and I guess it was kind of unavoidable. We all tend to get sick once one of us gets it.” 

“And I told you I hold the cure to your sickness. So, just let me.” 

Seungcheol gave the second oldest a wary glance. “I bet you want it so you can also get sick and get out of practice!” 

“I take offence!” Pouting, Jeonghan strided over to stand in between the older’s legs. “I want to cure you with a  _ kiss  _ so you can feel better, stupid.” Seungcheol wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, while Jeonghan’s fingers played mindlessly with the ends of Cheol’s hair. 

“I said it’s not healthy to kiss me while I am sick like this. I really don’t want you to get sick Hannie.” 

Smiling down at his boyfriend, Jeonghan brought slender fingers to cup the sides of the older one’s face. 

“You really are the sweetest aren’t you Cheollie?” Jeonghan kissed the other’s forehead. “Alright, come on. Time to sleep okay?” 

Pushing the bigger man over to lie down, Jeonghan dropped a blanket over him and kissed him on the cheek. 

“You sure I cannot kiss right here and cure you?” Smirking, Jeonghan pressed a slender finger to Seungcheol’s lips. 

Kissing the finger that rested on his lips, the oldest smiled through sleepy eyes as his head lolled to the side, resting more comfortably on the pillow. “No. But once I am healthy again I will kiss you all day and all night, all over okay?” 

Jeonghan giggled, which turned into a loud laugh after meeting Wonwoo’s scrunched up face in disgust. 

“Okay, okay. Because I love you, I will take your favorite son out of here before he throws-up.” Jeonghan pulled away from the other on the bed and tapped Wonwoo on the shoulder. 

Standing up and saying a small “good night” to Seungcheol, Wonwoo followed Jeonghan out the door, softly closing it behind him. 

“So want to continue our previous conversation Wonu-ah?” 

Tilting his head in confusion, Wonwoo peered at the older man. 

“What conversation?” 

“The one about liking big di-” 

“NO! I’m hungry and I will go and find something to eat. You can go back upstairs to your own dorm hyung. Thank you bye.” 

Jeonghan burst out in giggles at the other’s reaction and continued to follow him into the kitchen. 

Wonwoo really regretted not putting on those socks while he was in the room because now his feet were really freezing while they padded across the wooden floor of the dorm. 

Wonwoo opened random cabinet doors, aiming to look as busy as possible so Jeonghan would go away and leave him alone. Apparently that didn’t matter to the older. 

“Aw come on Wonu-ah! It might be a very insightful conversation.” Jeonghan bent over and propped his elbow on the kitchen counter, resting his chin in the palm of his hand and smiled slyly at Wonwoo. “Mingyu-ah has grown into such a big, large, fine man that is probably...proportionate...everywhere.”

Wonwoo turned wide-eyed to the older, who continued to innocently smile up at him. 

“What are you even talking about Jeonghan-hyung? And don’t you have to go somewhere else that is not here?” 

“No, I’m going to stay the night and make sure Cheol is okay. I’ll be sleeping down here, lucky for you!” Jeonghan winked, or more like blinked since he couldn’t wink with only one eye. 

Wonwoo sighed and walked over to the refrigerator, turning away from the annoying other and hoping Jeonghan would drop the subject. 

“So? Do you agree? Do you think our Mingyu has grown up into a big boy now?” 

Well, it seemed the subject wasn’t suddenly forgotten. Wonwoo sighed...again. 

“I don’t know hyung. I’m busy.” He really needed this conversation to stop. His cheeks were probably redder than ever and his pale white skin didn’t help in covering up his embarrassment. If he turned around now, Jeonghan would definitely know just how worked up he was. 

“Aww your little ears are red Wonu-ah~” Jeonghan teasingly said laughing. “Don’t be embarrassed!” 

Wonwoo carefully closed the fridge door and made a beeline for his bed that was accessibly set up in the living room. Unfortunately there was no door to slam shut and keep out annoying band members. 

He quickly climbed under his covers and ignored Jeonghan’s giggle as he called after him. 

“Wonu-ah . . .” Jeonghan settled on the bed next to the blanketed lump that was Wonwoo, “Wonu-ah,” he nudged the younger gently, “Hey, I’m sorry. Can you come out now?” 

Jeonghan smiled thinking about his young member pouting under the covers. He remembered being shy like this when he first started developing feelings for Cheol. He poked the lump under the blanket and bit back a laugh when a squeak was released from the younger man. 

“You like him.” Jeonghan used a more gentle voice to coax the other out, “You know he feels the same, right?” He crossed one leg over the other and placed a warm hand on the covered member, “You don’t have to admit it to me, you don’t have to say anything, just listen . . .” Jeonghan’s thumb softly rubbed the soft blanket mindlessly, “Mingyu-ah wears his heart on his sleeve, you and I know this. So when the day comes--and it will come-- when he decides to confess his feelings to you, you need to be ready to face your heart head on. Hiding away and ignoring him isn’t going to be an option, Wonu-ah.” 

A soft grunt could be heard under the covers. Jeonghan smiled trying a different approach, “He won’t hurt you Wonu-ah. He could never. That man is head over heels for you. Sure, he may play around with the other members, and he is affectionate to everyone, but you are different. The way he adds more thought into the things that he does for you and the way that his eyes light up whenever he talks to you, it’s all so obvious. You have his heart, he loves you...and that is nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

The room was quiet, all that could be heard was the hum of the heater and the soft breathing of the two. Wonwoo squirmed under the blankets, and after a long moment his eyes finally peeked out from the edge of the blanket. Jeonghan smiled fondly lightly patting the lump, “You’re gonna be okay, Jeon Wonwoo.” 

Wonwoo bit his bottom lip and nodded heeding Jeonghan’s words, “Thank you, hyung.”


	5. Wonwoo Gets Sick

Wonwoo covered his sneeze once again. The group finished practice and had decided to all go out to eat dinner. The restaurant was one of the group’s favorite places to eat, but Wonwoo couldn’t get himself to pick at more than a few bites. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. 

“Are you okay Wonwoo-hyung?” Chan’s concerned eyes meet Wonwoo’s slightly red ones. 

“Uh yeah. Just tired.” He gave a slight smile. 

Jisoo, who sat next to Wonwoo, rubbed the younger member’s shoulder. “I think you should go home and rest Wonwoo-ah. We will save some of this food and you can eat later.” 

Wonwoo felt bad leaving the rest of the members. Amidst their busy schedules and practices, the group tried really hard to carve out time where they could relax, hang out and catch up with one another without a camera following their every move. Wonwoo treasured these times and was about to decline Jisoo’s suggestion when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. Looking over, he met Mingyu’s soft brown eyes and small reassuring smile. 

“There will always be another time. Come on, I’ll walk home with you. ” Wonwoo gave a slight nod and stood up, bidding the rest of the group farewell. 

The walk from the restaurant felt like the longest walk in his life. His body ached everywhere and he couldn’t seem to get warm enough. Noticing that Wonwoo’s whole body was shivering and his teeth were chattering with the slight evening breeze, Mingyu slipped his arm around the smaller man and brought him closer, their steps falling in sync. “We’re almost home.” He whispered. Wonwoo could only nod, while trying to keep his eyes open and his heart beat in check. 

As the dorm door was held open by his band member, Wonwoo walked in and sat down right by the entrance, giving the other just enough room to close the door. Relaxing his head and back against the wall, Wonwoo closed his eyes. 

“Hyung? Come on get up.” Mingyu tugged on the other’s hand that was limply lying across his stomach. 

“No. I’m good right here.” 

“Yah, Wonu-hyung come on. The shower is just down the hallway. Let’s go.” Mingyu now tugged a little harder on the other’s arm, helping Wonwoo to stand back up. 

Kicking off his shoes, Wonwoo slowly made his way to the bathroom with the support of the younger member. 

The older leaned into the taller boy’s touch, one hand holding onto his arm and the other resting on the small of his back. 

Once in the bathroom, Mingyu sat his band member on the side of the tub and put a hand to Wonwoo’s forehead, “Wonu, you have a fever.” 

Wonwoo stared blankly at the other for a minute, blinking. After much thought into a proper, suitable, eloquent response, “Thank you,” is what he decided to say, as it seemed like a great answer in his hazy state. 

“Tsk. I told you not to hang out with members that are sick. You know that you get sick so easily.” Mingyu walked over to the shower head and turned on the water, running his hand under the water frequently to make sure the water was warm enough, “And it doesn’t help that you are so small and skinny. It’s like you can catch a cold just by walking in the frozen section of the grocery store. Plus, you don’t even take your vitamins do you?” Mingyu walked back over to Wonwoo who was still sitting at the edge of the tub, a slight frown on his face as he continued to stare at a fussy Mingyu. The younger man brushed dark bangs to the side of Wonwoo’s face staring into dark brown eyes, “Aish...I’m so mad right now,” Mingyu said softly.

“I’ll be okay. I’m just a little sleepy.” Wonwoo mumbled out, breaking eye contact with the other. There were too many emotions fluttering around his already dazed head making everything quite overwhelming to deal with. 

“Well, take a shower, change and then go to sleep. I’ll go get you some clothes and I’ll meet you outside. Don’t die in here hyung. I’ll be even more pissed.” 

Wonwoo simply nodded, mirroring Mingyu’s small smile. 

The warmth of the water seemed to wash away the cold that had settled itself around Wonwoo. Under the shower, his limbs and entire body felt ten times better. But upon stepping out of the tub, the cold air that enveloped his entire being was once again encasing itself around the shivering boy. 

Wonwoo swiftly dried himself off and put on the clothes that Mingyu left on the bathroom countertop for him. 

As Wonwoo fumbled to tie the drawstrings of the pants he was wearing, he realized that he didn’t recognize the clothing. Both were slightly too big for his slim frame, but it was the warmest clothing he ever had been in so he wasn’t complaining. 

After shifting the bigger sweater so it sat nicely and didn’t hang off his shoulder, Wonwoo exited the bathroom, trudging to the living room. 

“I somehow managed to not die in there.” Wonwoo said, coming to stand next to Mingyu, who was standing over the stove top, stirring something that was boiling in a pot. 

Mingyu looked over to the other. “I’m glad, hyung.” A smile adorned the younger man’s face as he brought up a hand to caress Wonwoo’s flushed cheeks. “I also have medicine for you and this is almost done. You haven’t eaten since this morning and jook is good for sick people.” 

Wonwoo shifted his eyes to the pot of boiling food and the medicine that sat on the countertop. His heart was pounding in his chest and the place where Mingyu was touching seemed to be on fire. Biting the bottom of his lip, the older member took a small step back, bringing Mingyu’s hand down from his face. 

“Mingyu, you don’t have to do all of this. I promise, I’ll be fine.” 

Mingyu stared at where their hands were still connected, his thumb gently rubbing small circles on the back of Wonwoo’s hand. 

“What if I want to do this?” There was a pause as the younger man’s gaze bore into the older, “What if I want to take care of you?” Brown twinkling eyes fluttered across Wonwoo’s features.

“Mingyu I-” Wonwoo’s heart was pounding in his chest. His eyes stared at the patterned kitchen tiles and he unconsciously took a step back. He needed a moment to catch his breath. 

As if he could read Wonwoo’s mind, Mingyu looked away, but continued to hold one of Wonwoo’s hands in his own. 

“Hyung...go and sit down in your bed, okay? I will bring all this over to you. And here put this towel on your forehead. It will bring down your temperature.” Reaching over and grabbing a damp towel that was folded on the side, Mingyu handed it to Wonwoo, placing it in the hand that he was still holding. 

Pressing his lips together, Wonwoo nodded and turned away from the younger, walking the short distance to his bed. Plopping down cross legged, Wonwoo’s gaze lingered on the hand towel in his hands. 

_ “... you need to be ready to face your heart head on. Hiding away and ignoring him isn’t going to be an option, Wonu-ah...the way he adds more thought into the things that he does for you and the way that his eyes light up whenever he talks to you…” _

Jeonghan’s words came fluttering back into his head. After their talk, Wonwoo couldn’t stop thinking about it...his feelings...Mingyu. 

It had been a lot. No one ever made him feel as if his whole world could be turned upside down by one person. It was a bit unsettling. Would he be able to hand his heart over to another person and trust them with it? 

“Wonu-hyung? Hey, you okay?” Wonwoo was startled out of his reverie when he felt the mattress dip beside him. 

“Mmhm. I’m good.” Wonwoo’s eyes drifted along the younger’s face. Mingyu really had matured and grown up in the years that they had known each other - sharpened facial features, broad shoulders, muscled arms, deeper voice. And yet there were aspects that stayed the same...the same young boy he had known since they were kids - tan skin, dark eyes, bright smiles, exuberant personality - aspects that he fell in love with over the course of the shared years and experiences. 

Wonwoo could feel heat spread across his face. A different heat from that induced by the fever he currently had. He looked back down at the towel that he still clutched. 

“Hyung…” a gentle hand tilted Wonwoo’s chin up, another grabbing the towel. Mingyu slowly and carefully dabbed across Wonwoo’s face, the coolness of the towel bringing a nice relief to his hot cheeks. All the while, Wonwoo kept his eyes locked on Mingyu. 

After what felt like hours to Wonwoo, the younger placed the towel on the bedside table and turned back to softly touch the older man’s cheek to check his temperature. Wonwoo gripped Mingyu’s wrist, halting his ministrations. This was too much, his heart was pounding in his chest and his breath became shallow. 

“Mingyu...you have to stop.” The words were whispered out and probably would have been lost if the rest of the room wasn’t completely silent like it was now. 

“Why?” Mingyu’s hand stayed in its place on Wonwoo’s cheek due to the older man’s grip. His voice was soft, matching the older man’s breathy warning. 

Wonwoo’s hand that held the younger’s wrist felt too heavy so he let it fall limply onto the mattress, “You’re too close . . .” His hand was too soft. His eyes were too warm. Wonwoo needed to breathe, but the other was only getting closer. He wasn’t listening. “Mingyu,” he tried to keep his tone firm, but with how dizzy the taller man and the fever was making him feel, Wonwoo’s voice came out breathless and feeble. 

“Wonwoo . . .” Mingyu’s voice was low and tender. It was rare the younger would call him his real name without honorifics and just the slight hoarse tone his voice sent chills down Wonwoo’s spine. 

Mingyu was leaning closer and his thumb began caressing the older man’s cheek again. It was only now that he was staring into the younger’s eyes so closely had it dawned on him. 

Maybe he always knew Mingyu felt the same as he did but just refused to see it. But it was in this moment that he was forced to see how much he truly meant to the other. Wonwoo’s thoughts drifted to how fussy Mingyu got in the bathroom and the towel on the nightstand . . .

_ “Jun’s dumbass hasn't been feeling well since yesterday . . . don’t move your head while the towel is on . . . Aish, you are lucky I did all this because I love you Junhui.”  _

It went to the medicine on the counter . . .

_ ““I hope this stuff works because I love the guy a lot... ”  _

. . . and the pot of jook next to it . . .

_ “You made it with all your heart because you love me...” _

His mind then focused on the man in front of him. The tall, clumsy, puppy-like man whom he had fallen for all those many years ago. Kim Mingyu who had expressed to him in so many ways just how much he felt towards Wonwoo - cooking for him, cleaning for him, comforting him. Kim Mingyu who deserved the world, but chose him instead. 

“Tell me to stop . . . and I will.” Mingyu’s face was just centimeters away from Wonwoo. The older man was frozen, his head felt light and his breath was caught in his throat. He couldn’t move and he couldn't breathe, but he wasn’t scared. He knew Mingyu could never hurt him. 

_ “ . . .you have his heart…he loves you” _

So he let the younger man pull him in. Wonwoo’s eyes fluttered closed when his lips finally met with Mingyu’s soft and slightly chapped ones. For years, the thought of Mingyu’s lips on his own crossed his mind, only to be quickly shoved away and leaving a remnant of stained pink cheeks. 

The older of the two brought up a hand to clutch at Mingyu’s shirt, trying to ground himself to the moment. Everything felt surreal… the quickening of his heartbeat, the warm hand that found its way to the small of his back, the slow movement of lips against his.

Mingyu broke the kiss and Wonwoo barely had time to catch his breath before being engulfed in another kiss led by the other. Mingyu quickly slotted their lips perfectly together once again, tilting his head slightly. The hesitance that encompassed the first kiss was replaced by confidence and a feeling of longing. Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s hand, that had been gently rubbing his back, slip lower to grip his waist firmly. Before his mind could dwell any longer on the other’s grasp on his hip, Wonwoo felt a small bite on his bottom lip, causing his breath to hitch and mouth to open slightly, granting the other access. 

Mingyu indulged. His hand that had previously been gently caressing Wonwoo’s cheek slipped to the back of the older’s neck and rested there, the other hand moving slowly upwards and slipping under the hem of the large sweater that hung loosely around the older man. 

Mingyu’s hand against Wonwoo’s warm skin caused a shiver to run through his body. He leaned in closer to the other’s touch, his mind completely filled with only thoughts of the younger. 

Mingyu on the other hand was brought back down to reality as he felt the heat that radiated off Wonwoo’s body. The older was sick, running a high fever and definitely needed rest and while a selfish part of him wanted to continue claiming his band member, he reluctantly pulled back and rested his forehead against Wonwoo’s warm one. He decided that this Wonwoo was one of his favorites - breathless, parted lips, eyes closed and face slightly red. Mingyu smirked knowing he was the one to cause this perfect look on the other. 

“I love you Wonu.” 

The older man took a second to steady his breathing, his hand reaching up and cupping Mingyu’s face. Wonwoo slowly opened his eyes, flicking his tongue to wet reddened lips, before biting down, suppressing his own smile. 

“I love you too Gyu.” 

Wonwoo’s eyes watched as Mingyu’s lips split into a wide grin while leaning back a bit. 

“And as much as I want to continue making out with you, hyung, it’s probably more important you eat and rest. That way once you get better, we can continue where we left off.” Mingyu gave the other a cocky smirk and quick wink while reaching over to the bedside table where a bowl of jook was placed. 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and suddenly a spoon was in front of his face, some of the homemade porridge gathered on the utensil. 

Wonwoo opened his mouth and took the spoonful of jook into his mouth, feeling the soothing comfort food ease his grumbling stomach. 

Mingyu stared at him in anticipation. “Good?” 

Wonwoo nodded, opening his mouth again, signaling for another bite. 

Mingyu let out an airy laugh and obliged the older’s wishes, bringing another spoonful to the awaiting lips again… and again and again till the bowl was empty and Wonwoo let out a tired yawn. 

The younger of the two gave Wonwoo some cold medicine along with something that would help him sleep easier. 

Soft conversation was exchanged and Wonwoo eventually found himself tucked against a broad chest, Mingyu’s arm draped across his waist. 

A comfortable silence hung around the two as sleep slowly consumed Wonwoo. 

Leaning into the younger's hold, Wonwoo closed tired eyes. “Thank you Gyu. You didn’t have to do all this.” 

Mingyu smiled “I don’t mind taking care of you…” he placed a chaste kiss to the top of Wonwoo’s head. “... because I love you.” 


	6. Because He Loves Mingyu

Jihoon stared at Wonwoo. Wonwoo stared at the pot in front of him. 

“I’m going to just throw all these things in and it will become jook.” Wonwoo jutted out his lips while nodding to himself in agreement with his own plan of action. 

Jihoon sighed. “Just let Seokmin do it. He’s already done half the work.” The shorter member motioned to a concentrated Seokmin carefully cutting up pieces of ginger.

“I can make it. I saw you make it.” Wonwoo looked back at the empty pot sitting on the stove. “I can make it.” He said again, trying to reassure both himself and his friend who stood beside him, a look of doubt crossing Jihoon’s face. 

“Don’t worry, hyung,” Seokmin took a break from intensely cutting ginger to brightly smile up at the other two members, “I’m sure Mingyu will eat it even if it tastes gross like all your other food!” 

The younger continued to innocently smile, while Jihoon burst out into a fit of laughter, hitting Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo scowled. What great friends he had. 

“Okay, okay…” Jihoon composed himself with a deep breath and patted the taller member, who’s eye still lingered at an empty pot on the stove. “I will graciously give up my time and tell you what to do and then you do it.”

Wonwoo sighed and nodded, “Okay.” 

After over two hours, a couple of restarts, an outburst from a frustrated Jihoon, and a knife wound endured by poor Seokmin, Wonwoo had a bowl of jook in one hand and cup of water in the other. 

Pushing open the door that was slightly ajar with an elbow, Wonwoo softly made his way into a darkened room, the only light source coming from a bedside lamp. 

“Hey. Are you sleeping?” Wonwoo tilted his head up to peek over the side of the lofted bed seeing gray blankets shift around. 

“Mn . . . no.” A groggy Mingyu turned over to face the other, hair ruffled and a sleepy smile on his face 

“I made…” Wonwoo dropped his gaze to the bowl in his hands, “...uh, food. Here,” he said holding out the bowl towards the other’s face. 

Mingyu sat up, leaning against the wall that his lofted bed was pushed against. “Come here,” voice still rough from sleep, Mingyu tapped the empty space next to him, all the while a big grin was plastered on his flushed face. 

Wonwoo held the other’s eye for what felt like minutes, which turned out to be only seconds, before sighing and making his way up the short flight of stairs. Walking on his knees over to sit in front of the younger man, Wonwoo made sure both the water and porridge stayed in their respective containers. 

Sitting on his legs that were folded under him, Wonwoo held out the bowl again. “Here, eat.” 

Mingyu opened his mouth wide, “Ahhh.” When his actions received no response, Mingyu pouted. 

“Hyung, I fed you while you were sick. It’s my turn now.” Smirking, the younger member opened his mouth again, pointing to the food and then pointing towards his mouth. 

“I think you are more than capable of feeding yourself.” Wonwoo mumbled under his breath while handing the cup of water to Mingyu and lifting a spoonful of jook towards the other’s awaiting lips. 

Wonwoo nervously stirred the contents of the bowl that sat in his hands. He usually didn’t care what others thought about his lack of cooking skills and for that matter, neither did he. But now he sat shifting his weight from side to side, wondering what the other thought, how it tasted to the better of the cooks, if he forgot to add something, how Jihoon didn’t die of anticipation when Soonyoung tried his food. 

“Wow...hyung…” Wonwoo finally met Mingyu’s eyes. “It tastes delicious.” A hand reached out to brush aside Wonwoo’s bangs that hung slightly in front of his eyes. “I totally get what Soonyoung-hyung was talking about…” Mingyu leaned in closer to the older man, “...that it feels special when someone you love makes food for you when you’re sick.” The taller member continued his movement forward, eyes falling to glance at Wonwoo’s nervously bitten lips. Eyelids slowly dropped until his lips were met with...a cold, slim finger. Opening his eyes fully and staring at the finger placed on his lips, causing his eyes to cross, Mingyu pouted for the second time. 

“Hyung...you ruined the mood. I wanted to kiss you.” Mingyu pulled back, sending his best puppy dog eyes to the older. 

“You’re sick and I don’t want to get sick again.” Placing the bowl in Mingyu’s lap, Wonwoo shifted to lie down in the empty space between the other and the wall. “I’m already taking the big risk of being in here, so you’re welcome.” 

“Aw hyung, but I kissed  _ you  _ when  _ you  _ were sick. Multiple times…” Mingyu smirked, “...and in multiple places too.” 

Wonwoo’s face was aflame in seconds, his hands grabbing Mingyu’s pillow to cover his face. “And you’re an idiot for doing that...stupid,” came a muffled reply. 

Mingyu continued to laugh, while shoveling the rest of the jook in his mouth. “Well, I don’t regret it,” a large hand patted Wonwoo on the head, causing the other to peek out from behind the pillow that still covered most of his face, “completely worth it. I even got you to cook for me!” 

Smiling, Mingyu showed the other the now empty bowl. 

Remembering what he grabbed before making his way towards the bedroom, Wonwoo sat up slightly and shoved a hand in his pants pocket, fingers grasping the small packet of medicine. 

“Here, take this too,” the pill packet was placed in Mingyu’s hand before Wonwoo turned over to face the wall, hugging the pillow to his chest.

“Wonu-hyung...I thought we used the last medicine pack when you were sick. Did you go to the convenience store just for me?” Mingyu downed the medicine and the rest of the water before turning to look down at the man that was still curled around his pillow and facing the wall. 

“I’m exhausted. Please don’t ever get sick again. I might die if I have to exert this amount of energy again.” 

Mingyu moved the now empty bowl and cup to the steps of the lofted bed before shifting to lie next to the other. 

“Thank you hyung,” Mingyu whispered into Wonwoo’s ear before bringing the smaller man closer to him. 

Wonwoo snuggled into the embrace, his back meeting Mingyu’s warmer chest and his fingers interlacing with the other’s fingers that lazily rested on Wonwoo’s stomach. 

“You’re welcome.” He whispered back softly. 

Wonwoo’s eyes started to drift shut until a pair of heated lips brushed against his exposed neck, light kisses being pressed into his skin. 

Wonwoo shot an elbow out behind him, hitting Mingyu in the stomach earning him a pained moan from the other. “Knock it off...I don’t want your germs.” 

Sighing, Mingyu buried his face in the space between Wonwoo’s shoulder and neck. 

“I just want a kiss. A small one?” Mingyu tugged on Wonwoo’s pinky finger that was interlaced with his own. 

Letting out a huff, Wonwoo quickly turned over and placed a short kiss on Mingyu’s cheek and turned back around to face the wall. 

“There. If I get sick again, I will kill you Kim Mingyu.”

With the biggest smile adorning his face, the younger of the two closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around the other, “You kissed me Wonu-hyung. I didn’t think you would.” 

Wonwoo looked over his shoulder at the other, who was still closed eyed and smiling. After a brief moment of silence, Wonwoo placed another small kiss on Mingyu’s cheek.

“It’s because I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! Comments are very much appreciated! I love reading all of your comments! 
> 
> Also, let all remember during these times to not follow Mingyu's example, and keep our social distancing and not kiss sick people! LOL! Again, thank you for reading! Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosequartstudy) and check out other works there!


End file.
